Electrical connectors typically have a multiplicity of terminal contacts positioned in an insulating housing, and arranged so as to be connected to a complementary connector to form a connector pair. It is well known to use mechanical latching mechanisms for maintaining the connection between the two connectors. The latching mechanism will ensure that the mating connectors maintain an electrical connection. Typically, the connector includes an integral latch member which is secured to the housing by a leg or biased hinge, or a connection point with the housing of the connector. The mating connector has a catch or a lug which will engage the latch mechanism when the two connectors are interengaged thereby ensuring that the connectors remain secured together. Examples of connectors utilizing such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,089,898; 6,071,141; 5,947,776; 5,941,726; 5,785,540; 5,725,324; 5,399,109; 5,255,154; 5,207,593; 4,995,826; 4,647,128; and 4,272,145.
These arrangements are not always satisfactory, especially when they are used in conjunction with multiple, but separate connectors that are positioned either side-by-side or stacked one above the other.
There is a need in the art for connectors that can be released from one another when the latching mechanism is located in a remote position, or in an arrangement with other connector pairs that provides little or no space for actuation. This need in the art has become acute in connection with many "high density" interconnection systems, where unlatching must take place under difficult circumstances, e.g., in a blind space where several such connectors are arranged in a stacked configuration.